


Sweet Pain

by Moonless_Night



Category: Manhunt (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Whipping, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short smutty fic. I got the idea from a maya angelou poem, that for some reason made me think of BDSM. Sadomasochism, master/slave relations, and light bondage ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own manhunt 2, or the characters. the series, games and characters all belong to rockstar. The poem was written by Maya Angelou.

_"You drink a bitter draught, I sip the tears your eyes fight to hold_  
_A cup of lees, of henbane steeped in chaff. Your breast is hot,_  
_Your anger black and cold, Through evening's rest, you dream_  
_I hear the moans, you die a thousand's death. When cane straps flog the body_  
_dark and lean, you feel the Blow, I hear it in your breath." ~Maya Angelou_

A pair of dark blue eyes, Hazed with lust, glanced over the writhing, lean body laid before them. They traveled up, staring into the lighter blue eyes of the man, The only soul to which his heart belonged, The one who called him- _"Master.."_ The sweet, passion filled voice belonged to Daniel lamb. The slighter man writhed in the straps that Held him, His wrists and ankles held down so he was at the mercy of his lover, Leo Kasper. Leo leaned down and kissed him, Dragging his teeth lightly over His lovers' Bottom lip, and smirking at his whimper, a silent plea for continuation. Leo Runs the Slim black whip down Danny's chest, smiling contently at the sharp intake of breath from the man underneath him, and he counted the sweet silent seconds where Danny squirmed underneath him before the Breath was released, shaky and labored, Laced with the deadly poison of lust, before the whip was cracked, light, not enough to bleed, but enough to curl around the thin body and send shivers of toe-curling lust through him like an electric current. He arched his back, loving every sweet painful moment of his 'punishment'. " _thank you sir, may I have another?"_


End file.
